My Immortal
by Bloody Angel From Hell
Summary: Jaejoong telah bersabar dan telah menuruti permintaan dari Jung Yunho, walaupun itu telah menghancurkan Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong terus bersabar.. Tapi Jung Yunho tak puas, ia meminta lebih dan akhirnya kesabaran Jaejoong telah sampai pada batasnya... Kyo Balik Dari Hiatus Tak Resmi YunJae Is Real Yaoi BoyxBoy DLDR Berlaku Harap Review Agar Author Bisa Berkembang Gomawo


**Choi Kyo Joon Present :**

**My Immortal  
.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Songfict, Yaoi, Angst (gagal)**

**.**

**.**

**Length :**

**One Short (Udah One, Short Pula.. Wakss!)**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Yunho "DBSK"**

**Kim Jaejoong "JYJ"**

**Kim Junsu "JYJ"**

**.**

**.**

**Rating :**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Harap Sediakan Tisu Yang Banyak!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :  
Mereka Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua Mereka, Agensi Masing – Masing Dan Para Fans.  
Tak Lupa Juga Jung Yunho Milik Kim Jaejoong Serta Kim Jaejoong Milik Jung Yunho. #MUTLAK! *KetukPalu*  
(Intinya, Mereka Bukan Punya Saya… T,T)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like,? Don't Read!  
I Already Warn You Guys...**

**.**

**.**

**This is a songfict of Evanescence song's with a same titled; "My Immortal." And this is one of my favorite song. :D**

**.**

**.**

**Gak Banyak Bacot Bin Cing Cong, HAPPY READING... \(^O^)/**

My Immortal

~o0o~

Seorang namja cantik terduduk di sebuah kursi taman seorang diri ditengah dinginnya angin malam dan tumpukan salju putih yang mulai menutupi jalanan dan penjuru taman kota. Ia mengeratkan posisi mantel bulu yang ia kenakan saat hembusan angin di musim dingin menerpa wajahnya yang cantik.

Lengkungan senyum manis terukir dengan sempurna di wajahnya mengingat hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang spesial. Well, hari ini adalah hari keenam di bulan Februari. Dan itu berarti, hari ini adalah hari kelahiran dari salah seorang lelaki yang telah singgah di hatinya selama 4 tahun terakhir. Jung Yunho.

Sedikit melakukan pengecekan pada penampilannya kali ini dan memastikan bahwa sebuah hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada lelaki itu telah ia bawa dengan bungkusan yang sangat rapi. Dan lengkungan senyum manis itu kembali terukir dengan lebih lebar saat segala hal yang ia persiapkan telah sempurna.

Namun, figure lelaki berwajah tampan tersebut sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas sesaat dan melirik sebuah arloji yang melingkar dengan sempurna diatas pergelangan tangannya.

**09.00 P.M.**

Well, ini sudah terlalu malam. Dan bahkan telah melebihi 2 jam dari perjanjian awalnya dengan Jaejoong. Namun dengan penuh kesabaran Jaejoong tetap menunggu sang kekasih dengan tenang.

Dan benar dugaannya, figure lelaki bertubuh tinggi atletis tersebut mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya yang masih terduduk. Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya untuk memberikan kode pada Yunho bahwa ia ada disana. Di tempat yang telah dijanjikan.

"Hm, hai." Sapa Yunho singkat.

"Hyung... Akhirnya kau datang! Aku sudah hampir meninggalkan tempat ini karena kau tak kunjung datang.." ucap Jaejoong masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hm, begitu." Singkat. Terlalu singkat.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Yunho yang tak seperti biasanya. Ia kembali terduduk disamping Yunho yang juga telah terduduk di kursi tersebut.

"Hyung... Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?"

"Hmm, tidak... Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Apa itu? Katakanlah."

Yunho menghela napasnya sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jae... Izinkan aku mencari kekasih yang baru."

**DEG**

Jaejoong mematung seketika ia mendengar ucapan Yunho yang begitu ringan seakan tak ada beban. Ck, kekasih? Apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan? Bukankah selama ini ia sudah memiliki kekasih? Ia anggap apa kehadiran Jaejoong selama 4 tahun ini, hm?

"K-kekasih?" tanya Jaejoong terbata-bata dan mencoba menstabilkan perasaannya yang mulai berkecamuk.

"Ya. Kekasih. Kau tahu? Aku butuh suasana baru setelah 4 tahun bersamamu."

"H-hyung... Apakah kau ingin berkata bahwa kau ingin berpisah denganku?" ucap Jaejoong parau karena menahan luapan emosi dan airmata yang mendesak ingin keluar.

"Tidak... Kau tetap menjadi kekasihku. Tetapi aku ingin memiliki kekasih lain. Bisakah?"

**Tes~**

Setetes air bening berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Kau tahu? Ini bahkan terasa begitu menyakitkan disaat kita harus mendengarkan orang yang kita cintai meminta untuk mendapatkan yang baru. Atau secara harfiah biasa kita sebut dengan menduakan atau berselingkuh?

"Hei! Mengapa kau diam saja?! Boleh atau tidak, huh?!" bentak Yunho yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong tersentak dari diamnya.

Jaejoong menatap sendu sosok Yunho yang begitu ia cintai. Namun, ia tak dapat melawan kehendak Yunho yang selalu harus di realisasikan.

"Tentu hyung. Kau boleh mencari kekasihmu yang baru." Tersenyum. Ia bahkan masih memiliki sebuah kekuatan untuk tersenyum disela hatinya yang memberontak dan menjerit pilu!

"Good!" menyeringai senang dengan jawaban Jaejoong dan beranjak bangun. "Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang yang aku sukai. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Sampai jumpa."

Mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang menyerukan namanya untuk tetap tinggal. Jaejoong menyerah. Yunho tak akan lagi berbalik dan memeluknya sehangat sebelumnya.

"Huks... Hyung... Ini terlalu sakit..."

~o0o~

Jaejoong melangkah memasuki apartement sederhananya dengan langkah gontai dan kedua mata yang sembab akibat airmata. Masih tak dapat ia temukan jawabannya mengapa Yunho dapat semudah ini berpaling darinya.

Mungkinkah jika Yunho telah menemukan figure lelaki atau gadis lain yang jauh lebih baik darinya? Huh... Membayangkan betapa sempurna sosok lain itu hanya membuat dadanya kembali merasa sesak dan sakit. Oh, Hell. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan jika kau harus merelakan orang yang kau cintai berpaling dan merajut kasih dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuh lemahnya keatas sofa empuk dan meraih ponselnya. Ia menekan beberapa digit nomor yang telah ia hafal diluar kepala dan langsung terhubung pada nomor milik Junsu, sahabat karibnya.

_"The number you're calling is busy. Please try again later."_

Jaejoong mendengus kesal karena ia tak dapat menghubungi sahabat karibnya dan mencurahkan berbagai hal yang kini berkelebatan didalam otaknya.

"Junsu hyung... Mengapa kau juga ikut menghindariku?"

~o0o~

1 minggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Dan kini Valentine telah menjelang. Jika biasanya Jaejoong selalu memasak berbagai macam menu untuknya dan juga untuk Yunho, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Ia hanya duduk termenung didepan jendela kamarnya dan menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang kosong dan tak ada harapan.

Yunho semakin menjauh darinya. Dan kini, kemungkinan untuk berpisah seakan telah datang didepan matanya. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafas lelahnya dan menutup kedua iris hazel miliknya yang sembab karena terus-menerus dibasahi oleh genangan airmata yang tak ada habisnya.

**Drrt... Drrt... Drrt...**

Jaejoong terkesiap saat ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku celana bergetar dan menandakan adanya panggilan masuk didalamnya.

**~Yunho Hyungie~**

Lengkungan tipis terukir diwajah cantiknya saat nama dari figure yang begitu ia rindukan tertera di display ponselnya. Dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba, ia menekan tombol hijau dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo"

_"Jae?"_

"Ne, hyung. Ini aku Jaejoong. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu hyung? Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

_"Ne, aku tahu. Hm... Jae... Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan."_

"Apa itu?"

_"Aku ingin kita berakhir."_

**DEG~**

"B-berakhir? A-apa maksudmu hyung?"

_"Berakhir, Jaejoong! Hubungan kita selesai sampai disini! Aku telah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki yang aku sukai."_

"Apakah kau begitu mencintainya, hyung?" tanya Jaejoong dengan intonasi suaranya yang teramat lirih.

_"Tentu! Ia adalah lelaki yang jauh lebih dewasa dibanding dirimu."_

"Benarkah? Waah, aku juga ikut senang kalau begitu." Tersenyum disela tangis yang merajalela. Betapa ironisnya diri Jaejoong saat ini.

_"Ya, tentu saja. Dan kurasa kau sudah mengenal kekasih baruku."_

"B-benarkah? Memang, siapa kekasih barumu itu hyung?"

_"Junsu. Kim Junsu."_

**DEG~**

Jaejoong tertegun disaat ia mendengarkan nama dari lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasih barunya.

"K-Kim Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong terbata dengan air mata yang kembali merebak.

_"Ya, bukankah ia temanmu? Ia sangat cantik dan begitu dewasa. Kurasa ia adalah lelaki yang tepat untuk mendampingiku._

Jaejoong termenung mendengar penjelasan Yunho mengenai figure Junsu. Salah seorang seniornya di kampus yang juga telah menjadi sahabat baiknya. Namun kini? Mereka berdua seakan-akan saling bersekongkol untuk meremukkan hati dan perasaan lembut milik Jaejoong.

"Hm... Kau benar hyung... Mungkin, dia adalah lelaki yang sesuai untukmu. Aku turut senang mendengarnya."

_"Ne, gomawo Jaejoongie."_

Jaejoongie?

Ck! Ia bahkan masih mampu menyebutnya dengan panggilan manis itu setelah dengan suksesnya ia menghancurkan puing-puing asa yang dimiliki oleh Jaejoongnya. Apa? Jaejoongnya? Lupakanlah!

_"Ya sudah, aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengannya. Selamat Valentine. Dan semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi di lain hari."_

**Pip.**

Sambungan telefon telah terputus secara sepihak. Begitupun dengan hati rapuh Jaejoong yang kini telah melebur menjadi puing-puing debu keputus-asaan yang tak ada lagi nilainya dimata lelaki itu. Lelaki yang telah menempati sebuah singgasana dihatinya selama 4 tahun.

Kaki lemah Jaejoong seakan tak mampu lagi menopang raganya. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan mencengkeram erat dada kirinya. Sakit. Sangat sakit, kau tahu? Disaat kita selalu memberikan kepercayaan penuh kepada pasangan kita, namun ternyata kepercayaan itu justru disalah-artikan dan berujung dengan tertancapnya belati transparan yang menembus jantung ini.

"Huks..." terisak. Jaejoong hanya mampu terisak mengingat ia tak lagi bersama Yunho. Mengingat tak akan ada lagi yang mampu mengisi hari-harinya yang kosong. Dan mengingat betapa ia tak bisa melepaskan Yunho.

Tangan Jaejoong terulur dan meraih sebuah cutter yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas. Ia mengarahkan cutter tajam tersebut tepat di bagian urat nadinya. Sebuah guratan vital yang tersembunyi dengan sempurna dibawah epidermis kulit pergelangan lengannya.

**Craak~**

Sebuah goresan berhasil ia torehkan. Darah mulai mengucur dengan deras seakan ingin mengejek lelehan air bening di kedua pelupuk mata Jaejoong yang tak henti-hentinya mengucur.

Kembali Jaejoong menggoreskan cutter tersebut ke seluruh bagian lengannya dengan membabi buta. Ia bahkan seolah telah kebal dengan rasa sakit yang tentunya ikut ditorehkan luka itu seiring dengan semakin banyaknya darah yang menggenangi lantai dan bahkan membuat kaus putih yang Jaejoong gunakan berubah warna menjadi merah kecoklatan.

"Tuhan... Huks... Izinkan aku bernafas sejenak sebelum aku menghilang..."

**~ My Immortal : END ~  
**

Haloo, akhirnya Kyo balik... Hahahahahahaaa /tertawa nista/

Maaf Kyo selama ini menghilang dan mari kita hitung sudah berapa lama Kyo menghilang...  
Hhmmm 4 bulan,? Anda benar!

Mari kita salahkan tugas kampus yang begitu banyak, serta kegiatan" pendukungnya yg bejibun... Huhuu T,T  
Selain tugas kampus, Kyo juga mesti ikut outbound fakultas di coban rais, batu, malang. Nih tanggal 30 november Kyo harus ikut outbound jurusan (kyo anak teknik sipil)...  
Trus Kyo juga ikut UKM Dance, Paduan Suara, Taekwondo dan Basket... Bayangin tuh betapa hancurnya badan Kyo... Malah kemaren habis dari bromo abis UTS... Haaaddeeeeww T,T

Untuk next chap Forbidden Love dan Sekuel 100 Letters From You, Kyo belum bisa update sekarang, mungkin minggu depan... Ini aja Kyo sempetin Posting nih OneShort alias Oneshoot versi Short...

Yasudahlah, selamat menikmati ff Kyo ya readers... Mohon reviewnya... *Bow*

Oia, ada yang mau SEKUEL ff ini,? *Smirk* ;)


End file.
